reminiscence of his youth
by Beautiful Dreamer1
Summary: When an unforeseen event strikes Sasuke, Naruto has to suck in his courage and face the problem head on with a hand full of diaper pins… Warning: hints of SasuNaruSasu later on and maybe ooc.
1. One Year Old: Wiggles and Giggles

reminiscence of his youth  
By Beautiful Dreamer1

Summary: When an unforeseen event strikes the anti-social Sasuke, Naruto has to suck in his courage and face the problem head on with a hand full of diaper pins… **Warning: ooc and hints of SasuNaru**

One Year Old: Wiggles and Giggles 

  
The sun had just curved in under the horizon, and the sky of blood-stuck gold was already replaced with stars.   
"Hurry up, baka." Sasuke call out behind him.   
"I'm thirsty and can we rest?" The blonde whined as he dragged behind the dark haired avenger. 

"It wasn't my idea to hike into the middle of nowhere just to train! Why did you bother to bring me out here?" Naruto screamed at the other boy. There was no reply as Sasuke changed his from heading due south to southeast. Naruto groaned as he forced himself to follow behind.

It was getting darker and the moonlight shimmered through the trees. Sasuke prowled through the forest searching for a lake that was said to be around the area. This distort was taking them fifteen minutes off course and Sasuke was about to give up and keep heading for the village. Suddenly, a faint whisper of the wind directed his attention to a nearby clearing. 

There was a pool of water, caught in the angle of two enormous boulders. Something felt off about the spring of water. Sasuke stared at it skeptically, and then shrugged the notion off. It was just water. Nothing to be worried about. 

"Where is that idiot? I don't feel like looking for him." Sasuke muttered to himself when Naruto had not shown up yet. Before going to look for the village's prankster, Sasuke decided to drink some water. 

Sasuke dipped his hand into the cool water and lifted it to his lips. When the water hit his tongue, he immediately spat out the fowl tasting liquid and swore violently.

"Alright! Water." Naruto face lit up with joy and he started to make a mad dash towards the pool. Before dunk his head into the water a hand wrapped around the collar of Naruto's jacket and threw him to the ground.

"Bastard, what's your problem?" Naruto shouted. 

"The water is bad." Sasuke choked out as he knees clasped under him. 

"Sasuke!" The blonde boy's voice was filled with concern. He watched as his rival clutched the grass and sweat ran down his face and a faint blue glow surrounded his body. The bright light burst outward and blinded Naruto. When the daze faded, the demon child eyes bulged.

A baby wiggled franticly in the middle of a heap of Sasuke's clothes. "...Sasuke?" Naruto looked on with puzzlement as the baby tried to kick the clothes off. A loud cry from the baby broke the blonde out of his shock. Quickly, he gathered the infant in his arms and an even louder cry erupted. 

"Oh, damn. How do I make him stop?" The demon boy had little experience with babies because the villagers didn't trust him around their children. Feeling never uneasy about this situation the self-proclaimed future Hokage put the kid down on the grass.

"Hey, Sasuke watch me." Naruto puffed out his cheeks and pulled at his ears and started running around in a circle, making monkey noises. Sasuke stopped his wailing and watched with bewilderment. 

__

Inner Baby Sasuke, "Who is this idiot? Doesn't he know he is making a fool out of himself? Um...h...ha...ha...he ran into a tree...the moron...

Naruto lie sprawling on the ground from the impact from the immobile tree. 

"Of course you would find amusement in my pain." Naruto moaned as he rubbed his face and walked back to pick up Sasuke.

__

"Ok, Mr. funny face... where're you take me?" Sasuke's voice only sounded like gurgling noises to Naruto's ears. However, it seemed like he understood Sasuke perfectly when he responded. 

"Once we get back to Leaf, I'm sure someone would know how to change you back. Maybe Sakura-chan would have an idea! She is really smart." Naruto announced happily as wrapped Sasuke's shirt loosely around the chibi Uchiha, while running off into the night.

By two in the morning, the two finally made it to the village. Naruto felt a little bit sluggish and was ready to drop dead asleep in the middle of the street until the tiny Sasuke started wiggling in his arms. A smile broke out on Naruto's face as he watched Sasuke rub the sleep out of his eyes. The child had been sleeping half the trip.

With renewed determination, Naruto started off to Sakura's house. Once there he banged firmly on the door. No answer. A dozen more noisy and continuous knocks, the door finally opened. Dressed in a robe, the half-asleep girl looked upon her visitors.

"Do you know what time it is?" Sakura said extremely annoyed. 

"Look, Sasuke got turned into a baby and I thought that you might know away to change him back." Naruto Uzumaki held the infant up to Sakura's eye level as proof. The Uchiba baby blinked his eyes... twice in fact before letting out another wail. 

"It's too early for your practical jokes, Naruto. And please quiet the baby, before he wakes up the whole neighborhood. Then return him back to his parents."

__

Inner baby Sasuke: "You would be crying too it you could see how big your forehead is from my point of view."

The door rudely slammed in front of the boys' faces, which made Sasuke confine his mouth at the pink haired girl disappearance. 

Out of breath and really, really, really tired, Naruto's feet led him to the steps of his former teacher. With only two knocks, the door unlocked. 

"Iruka-sensei, I have a problem." The blonde said before the scarred face man could even look out the front door.

"Don't tell me, you got some girl pregnant a few months ago." The schoolteacher began to state until a loud "no!" erupted his eardrum. 

"This is Sasuke. He drunk some water..." Naruto explained the whole story to the man that respected him. Iruka took a look at the child once they all were settled into his residence. The child definitely got the Sasuke Uchiha's stare right. At that moment, Iruka wonder what the baby was thinking.

__

"I hope someone realize that I'm butt naked under this shirt. But it is nice and warm to have Mr. funny face next to me." Sasuke grabbed some of the fabric on Naruto and nuzzled his face into his shirt as fell into another peaceful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: This is my first Naruto fic. Please, be gentle with your flames.


	2. 1 ½ years old: A Crying Shame

****

reminiscence of his youth

1 ½ years old: A Crying Shame

By Beautiful Dreamer1

****

*_Setting Iruka's home_*

"…. Five years!" Naruto's could be heard from the kitchen, where Iruka was fixing the blonde boy's lunch.

'Why do they have to be so loud? I'm trying to sleep.' Sasuke whined to himself.

"Naturo, calm down. Hakago only said one of the cases lasted five years but some people, whom drunk the water of youth, returned to normal in a few days." Iruka stated.

"Well, don't expect me to baby-sit." Naruto frowned at the thought.

"I would be glad to baby-sit, little Sasuke!" Sakura cooed enthusiastically from Iruka's living room. It was now noon and Sakura had heard of the tragedy that fallen upon the young Sasuke, she quickly went to his aid after shaking off the shock that Naruto was telling the truth. 

The banshee like noise fully awoken Sasuke out of his slumber. When Kakashi felt the baby wiggle in his arms, the silver haired ninja looked down to pint sized student. As Sasuke eyes slowly cracked open, he was met with an unfamiliar face. "It's… a…a…Cy… um… one-eyed monster." The Uchiha boy stammered in baby gibberish as Kakashi held him in his arms. 

"Hey, there little guy." Sakura rushed over to tickle his chin. With Kakashi's one eye staring at him and Sakura's forehead looming above him, Sasuke felt trapped and scared. Gradually, he made his face and hands bunched up.

"Huh. I think there is something wrong with Sasuke." Sakura analyzed his facial features. 

"He's probably just constipated. " Kakashi visible eye curled into a smile as he spoke. Sakura had to control herself from smacking her teacher but her attention was quickly drawn back to the baby, after a small sniffle signaled the eruption of terror.

Dogs howled….

Birds flew…

Glass shattered…..

Iruka accidentally snapped a china plate in half… 

As little Sasuke felt out a murderous, ear piercing, shriek that sounded throughout Hidden Leaf village. In the center of the cry was Kakashi, who's eye widen and appeared to be frozen with surprise. Next, to the copy ninja was a cringing Sakura, who's pink hair seemed to standing on ends. Taken action, Sakura snatched Sasuke from her teacher's arm but it only result in the boy crying louder if that was even possible.

"Kakashi, what have you done?" Iruka popped his head into the other room.

"I have done nothing." Kakashi said.

"Liar! You had to do something!" Naruto accused him angrily, mostly because his meal was interrupted. Iruka rushed to get the Uchiha child from the pink haired girl. When Sasuke was put into Iruka's arms, the crying stopped to a reasonable level but it still unbearable. 

"Maybe he's hungry." Iruka pondered out loud. "I'll go and buy a bottle for him… Naruto. Watch him until I get back. " 

"Why can't you take him with you?" Naruto complained.

"If Sasuke continues to cry, it would disturb other people." Iruka quickly headed Sasuke to an unwilling Naruto. Once the balling child was placed into Naruto's arms, the cries ceased. All the occupants of the room looked at the dark eyed baby.

Somehow, Sasuke raised his little eyebrow and thought, "What?"


	3. Baby Talk

**Title:** Baby Talk

**Author:** Ck P.

* * *

Sasuke is now old enough to start speaking...  
Sakura is trying desperately to get him to say her name...  
'sa-ku-ra' over and over...so Naruto decides he will give it a shot too....

Naruto: 'na-ru-to'

Baby Sasuke: goo goo

Naruto: 'na-ru-to'

Baby Sasuke: ba ma goo

Naruto: 'na-ru-to'

Baby Sasuke: do be

Naruto: EH? 'na-ru-to'

Baby Sasuke: do-be

Naruto: 'NA-RU-TO'

Baby Sasuke: 'DO-BE'

Naruto: BASTARD!

Naruto then gets yelled at by Sakura for being mean tobaby sasuke.

* * *

**AN: Everyone, thank Ck for writing this little short. The story is still discontinued but I'd felt I should put up Ck's idea.**


End file.
